Hugo Peers
Hugo Peers is the first romanceable character from Season 8, and debuted in Season 7, in Alfonse's route. Appearance Hugo has light pink complex, silver bluish hair in a mullet hair cut with bangs, and golden eyes. On his left cheek he has a cross scar. His main outfit is in shades of blue and gray, with four belts in different colors (white, blue, black, phlox pink) and a long scarf in shades of blue, turquoise and light green. His mask from this set was not used again since Lucious' route. His black tuxedo consist of a jacket short at the front and long at the back passing the knee-height, with a white shirt, burgundy cravat and two black belts crossing each other at the front on top of a black short waist corset. WH Insta -hugo.jpg|Main outfit Ugo 4 l muhyoujou.png|Tuxedo Story 'Season 7' In Alfonse route, Hugo presented himself as "The Guardian of Time and The Gatherer of Love." He also tells the MC that "Hugo" isn't his real name, he just goes by it. He gives the MC a map of the Goldstein Lab. Hugo gives you riddles to solve. In Caesar's route, Hugo shows up as well to give the MC a lapis lazuli coin that apparently will lead them to the Star Sapphire. Hugo appeared in the Spin-off "The Meadow of Oblivion", where Liz could not recall meeting him, leaving Hugo in shock. Unable to lose her since she is the Goddess of Time who will lead the Government, he decided to help her regain her memory: it is to go to the cave behind the Dragonkins ruins to express her true love to Alfonse in front of the crystal or drink the bottle of amber crystals and express her true love to Zeus in the dining hall. In Lucious' route, chapter one, Hugo's seen attacking the headmaster and injured him badly. When Headmaster Rembrandt defended himself, he cast a spell that bounced on his face and his mask is blasted off. His face is finally revealed. Liz is astonished to see how beautiful his face was, revealing he had golden eyes. Hugo keeps his enigmatic behavior, he also seems to be a little more direct towards his purpose. This is shown when at one of the Altars hidden in the labyrinth's castle, Hugo tells Liz (MC) and Lucious that he's working on a plan to free the labyrinth's prince. He also shows up to Liz only on several occasions addressing to her as the Goddess of Time. It's still unclear to her if he's on their side or not, because he attacked the headmaster but he also seems to want to help Lucious. He appears to have an agenda to save Gedonelune and the world, stopping its destruction. Though with specific details it was unclear if he was a friend or an enemy. Sometimes he seems to want to help and others it looks like he's ruthless when he wants to achieve his goal. It's also unclear if he wants to protect or not the Goddess of Time (a.k.a. Liz). Towards the end of Lucious' route, he shows up one last time and when Liz demanded to know if he was from the future, he confirmed it. He then made Caesar, Lucious and Liz to watch the future he came from and they were shocked to find out that Gedonelune had been destroyed by the Dragonkins led by Felix. Hugo then said that because Liz had meddled so much with time the only way to stop that future was to sacrifice her, the Goddess of Time. He pushed Liz into the Altar of Time. Lucious and Caesar fight him even harder but with no avail. It's not until Liz shouts to Hugo that she thinks he's pathetic that Hugo gets distracted and Lucious and Caesar save Liz. Hugo still thinks they're making a mistake, but Liz states and believes the future can be changed for better. 'Season 8' In his route, Hugo presents himself before Liz when she's preparing everything for the event that celebrates the friendship between Gedonelune and Queensblade. Since the Queensblade's queen was coming to this event, Liz was quite under pressure to have everything run smoothly. Hugo calls her the Goddess of Time (a title he used in Lucious' route, which was the route that was released before his) and comments that it was his mission to protect her and, therefore, he had to stay by her side. Annoyed by his lack of willingness to share more information, Liz only asks him to stay away of her own duties. Following his mission he crashes in the party and tries to go unnoticed by wearing other clothes than his usual "uniform". Liz sees him and tries to give him no importance as long as he doesn't cause a scene or has another agenda. Meanwhile, she meets General Smith, the captain of the Imperial Knights, an elite group of soldiers from Queensblade. She helps the General's assistant, Sherezade, with a little problem she had with another woman that also attended the party. She also notices that in the party was Viggo and a group of girls surrounded him, which makes Liz realize that despite his attitude, he was quite popular. Liz then notices that Hugo had raised his arm towards Viggo and an amount of magic was being conjured around his arm. Believing that he was going to attack Viggo, she ran to him and stopped whatever he was doing. Because Hugo denied to offer an explanation, Liz gets upset and only calms herself when Hugo makes her notice that she was making a scene and drawing attention to them, which she had previously mentioned that she wanted to avoid at all costs. When General Smith goes missing, Vincent and Glenn come to ask Liz for her help on the case. They tell her that she can also have other people to help her as long as they're trustworthy. This deal also included Hugo, who kept insisting to stay near the Goddess of Time. She then decided to go to the Night Cafe to check on the Night Prefects. She finds Zeus, Hiro and Lucious arguing over some game they had played before she arrived. When she asked about it, they told her that it was a Magical Board Game, which was game where players entered the game and had to roll the dices and according to where they landed, they had to pass a test or obstacle, the decision to move forward, be held or go back to beginning depended on how they passed the obstacles. Liz and Hugo (deceived by Zeus) join Zeus and Lucious in a couples match. Zeus and Lucious win the board game, but after hearing the news that Gedonelune was in lock-down mode, they mention that they wanted to go to the Land of Solomon for the tournament of this game. Liz decides to involve them in General Smith's case, so they could go to compete and help her as well. They all agree to it, especially Zeus, who was quite fond of the general and wanted to know what happened to him. They go to see Professor Schyuler, who was the Acting Headmaster after Rembrandt's arrest and destitution, to ask permission to leave Gedonelune. He agrees to it, trying to follow former Headmaster Randolph decisions on trusting his students. When they arrive to the Land of Solomon, they find Azusa and Joel there. Apparently they had gone to a school there to give some classes on their magic abilities (Hinomoto magic and spellsinging), but they got stuck there when the roads back to Gedonelune were shut. Then they decided to enter the tournament since they had nothing else to do. The prefects also find out that the people there are mistrustful of foreigners, but they tended to change their minds if the foreigner were good at magic. Therefore, Azusa and Joel tell the group that if they do well in the tournament, then people will open up to any interrogation. During this time, Liz spots Felix and she decides to follow him. Not trusting that it was really him, she decides to go over him and talk to him and, in the case that it really was Felix, interrogate him. However, before approaching him, she's stopped by Vain. Vain tells her how idiotic she really was for trying to get close to Felix. When Liz tried to fight him as well, he used his eye to freeze Liz and before he stopped her heart, Hugo comes to her rescue. Later, when they're in the tournament, they all spot Felix entering as a competitor and, out of the blue, Hugo joins the Magical Board Game as a player and Liz follows him. When Liz asks him why he joined so suddenly, considering that he had mentioned it was a waste of time, Hugo infers that keeping an eye on Felix was part of his mission too. Hope and Quistis, two Queensblade's Imperial Knights also enter and, lastly, Azusa and Joel join in too. Felix plays solo while the other play in pairs. In the end Hugo and Liz win the game with Felix coming to second. As a reward, each member of the team is given a Promise Pendant. As mentioned by Azusa and Joel, people become quite friendlier with the group as they had watched Liz and Hugo showing a great performance in the game, and they share some information with them. They all go back to the Ministry to report what they learned. They report to Thanatos, Klaus' boss at the Ministry, what they heard about General Smith and Felix. Thanatos seemed pretty upset that Vincent and Glenn had even asked Liz (who was still a student nevertheless) for help on an important case. At first he's not interested in allowing it anymore, but things change when Zeus mentioned the fact that Hugo and Liz won the Magical Board Game and, therefore, they're know candidates to go to the finals. Thanatos consult with his superiors and they all come to a decision that they will be allowed to participate in the Magical Board Game finals, an international competition, and also to continue with the mission on finding anything about the General and Felix. As a reward for winning such an important competition, the king gives a piece of land in a forest on the outskirts of town. They all go to see it. Zeus and Hiro don't think too much of it, as they had lands on their own and it was very common to them those kind of gifts due to their noble status. Though Lucious doesn't own a land in these days, he's not enthusiast about this "gift" either as he, as a prince, considered the land non-profitable. However, Liz is quite excited because the land was a flower field. Hugo, though he tries to hide it, is overwhelmed as well because, according to him, there weren't any green area in the future. Because they had no interest on the land, they forfeit their rights to it and give it to Liz, making her the solely owner of the land. When she wondered what to do with it, she finds out that Hugo had been sleeping outside all by himself. She decides to make him a house and decides (more like a bit coerced) to call the land Liz Village. Just when they were about to start working, a letter from Thanatos arrives giving them instructions that they had to go to Veda to check on a mine and to look for the Wizard of Old. In Veda, the group finds Mel Glover, the academy's magical tree doctor, being chased away by some guards. He tells them that he had been researching some plants and that their tracks led him to the mines. They find it suspicious that a mine was zealously guarded and they decide to enter it. Zeus, Hiro and Lucious act as decoys so Liz, Hugo and Mel could enter the mine. They find an eerie facilty where some water tanks contained copies of Vincent, Klaus and Liz. Hugo mentions that was magic that the Dragonkins used in the future. Surely, not long after, they hear Felix's voice luring them go further in the cave. Once they're there, Liz tries to interrogate Felix, only to find out that it was a hologram and soon after that the ceiling starts to collapse. They all barely exit the cave safely. Once out, Mel leaves the group to go back to his research and not long after, the prefects receive a telegram informing that Amelia, Scarlett and Augustus had been captured on Veda on the charges of spying and they needed to be rescued. They find them but because they couldn't openly fight the guards, they had to be very careful on how to rescue them, because if they were to leave with other people, that would cause to make the guard believe that they indeed were spies and make the conflict between the two kingdoms worse. Liz had the idea of making them small so the guards couldn't know how the three of them had escaped. Hugo and Liz become small and they go through the garden to rescue them. During this time, Liz learns about Hugo's magic and becomes a little closer to him. They successfully rescue Amelia, Scarlett and Augustus, but just when they thought they were safe, two Imperial Knights discover them. At the last moment, Klaus comes to their rescue in a carriage and the Imperial Knights let them go telling them they don't like how thing are now on their own side. Thanatos is angry at them for letting two Imperial Knights to find them out, but Klaus makes himself responsible for their actions. Though scolded, they're given permission to rest until they're called for a new assignment. They go back to Liz Village to work on Hugo's house. During this time, Liz and Hugo become closer as well. In one of the times, they argue about carrying some logs and, later, Liz becomes anemic due to the excessive work she'd been doing. Hugo catches her before she faints and on Alfonse's orders, as a doctor, she's taken away to rest. Liz asks Hugo to stay by her side before taking a nap. She asks him about his childhood but Hugo responds that, if she was looking for funny stories, then she would be dissappointed as he had none. He tells her that young wizards learn from a yougn age to just live up to his missions, which become more difficult as they grow up. After that, they're called again to Veda to find a Wizard of Old. They go to Veda and there, they meet with Vincent and Glen too. They find out that s group of Queensblade soldiers had captured someone and Glenn recognized him as Schmidt, the Wizard of Old. Though the group decides to lay low (because of the soldiers recognize as wizards from Gedonelune, that could cause to affirm the theory that Gedonelune is conspiring against Queensblade), Liz still decides to go and help Schmidt. When Hugo and Liz defeat the Queensblade soldiers, they see that a black fog leaves the bodies and slips to the forest. Schmidt explains to them that was a Shadow, a monster derived from a Dragonkin's thoughts, an ancient curse. Later, he mentions to the group that a thousand years, Schmidt's brethren were sealed away the Dragonkins. This was an unclassified information to protect themselves. But now that Felix was awake, he probably was the one who wanted to capture Schmidt. Schmidt also informs them that he did meet General Smith days before he went missing. Apparently the General wanted Schmidt to give him more information on the magic Wizards of Old use, but due to being top secret, Schmidt didn't confide any information to Smith. Liz asks him why he is giving them information, Schmidt mentions that it's because he can see that they're honest wizards. He also gives Liz a whistle that only the Wizards of Old can hear, so Liz could call them whenever he needs their help. Vincent and Glenn return to the Ministry to report what happened and pass the information Schmidt had given to them. Meanwhile, the group decides to spend a day in Veda shopping for Hugo's house, although he continues insisting he doesn't need anything. Liz is busy buying plates and kitchen stuff, when Hugo mentions that this time period is beautiful. She questions him about the future and he reveals that everybody is in rags living in fear and that there's not enough food for everybody. He sadly comments that the future he's from is not that afar. Liz asks him if there's nothing they can do to change the future and, a little reluctant, Hugo tells her there's a saying that predicts that the world can be saved by the Goddess of Time (meaning Liz) and it's part of his mission to protect her since she's going to become a leader in a movement against the people that try to destroy that world (Felix's group). Personality Hugo is very secretive and shares little information on his plans, which is why Liz and the other have trouble to find out if he's a friend or foe. This is seen in Alfonse's route when he helps Liz a lot and later betraying her. In season 7 and at the beginning of his route (season 8), he seemed to have no regards towards people's feelings, which distresses Liz. He even sometimes denies to be Liz's friend stating that he only protects her because it's his mission, also making it clear that there's nothing more important to him than his mission. Later, in his route he opens up a little by spending more time with Liz and the other prefects. Magical Abilities His magical ability during season 7 is to teleport. In his route, he mentions that his magic is unique because he "feeds" from love. When he sees any kind of love display, such as fan adoration (like the girls surrounding Viggo) or a friendship (like the one with Amelia, Augustus and Scarlett), he takes the opportunity to recharge his magic. Liz asks him if he couldn't gather his own love and transform it into magic, but he answered he couldn't do that because he had no idea how to love. Trivia *It's rumored that Hugo could be the Dragon of Time since both are named "Hugo".Wizardess Heart. The Performing Festival. Retrieved on May 16, 2018. *In the event "The Sword of the Queen," it revealed his Garden Avatar and announced his route.Wizardess Heart. The Sword of the Queen. Retrieved on November 26, 2018. *In Klaus 2 Birthday Spin-off, "Phantom Rose", Hugo appeared as the "Masked Man" in a dream Klaus was cursed to sleep. Hugo gives the real Wishing Rose to Liz to help wake up Klaus from the dream. Category:Characters Category:Side Characters Category:Humans Category:Wizards